


The Worst

by Josie_Lynn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017), Good Game - Fandom
Genre: also ryash, and there's Rylex implied, ryash, rylex, so...., this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Josie_Lynn
Summary: Alex always considered himself to be a good force in Ryland's life. He would have never imagined him to say that to him. He couldn't really think that.Right?





	The Worst

_ “You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me.” _

Those words ring through Alex’s brain, stabbing his heart and he can feel his entire body crumble. Yet he keeps his smile and happy demeanor as they drive through the night.

He’d never considered himself to be a bad part of Ryland’s life. He thought he was making things better, making everyone happy by even putting them in Blood Match. Ryland seemed happy when they got there, smiling that rare yet beautiful smile that always made Alex’s heart swell. He even let it down from the ratty ponytail it was always in, Alex couldn’t have been happier to see that.

But now?

Now Alex can only think of those words.

He looks over to Ash and Ryland, smiling and chatting, as if they’d known each other forever. Ash couldn’t possibly know that much about Ryland. Only Alex knew that much. Well….maybe not about the video, but he knew enough!

Ryland laughs a bit too hard at a joke Ash says. Ryland used to laugh at his jokes that way….Ryland used to look at him the way he’s looking at Ash….Ryland used to-

“Yo, dude, ya alright?” Ryland’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts and he notices that nearly everyone’s eyes are on him, except Lorenzo. Though he can sense that he’s peeking through the mirror. Ryland’s eyes are trained on him, and he takes longer than usual to respond.

“Of course, just...overcome with emotions by how well everyone did today.” Ryland shrugged and went back to talking to Ash, who gave Alex a look, one that wasn’t very positive.

He wants to curl in on himself and just cry, he feels so pathetic. Instead he settles for wringing his hands together and staring down at them.

He’d heard those words before, his own father being the first to throw those hurtful words at him. Yes, they hurt to hear, but he let it slide. His father was just being an ass, he’d be proud of him once his band actually took off. And took off it did!

It took off and crashed. His father hadn’t talked to him for years after that. And Alex had tried to keep in contact. Even after finding solace in Ryland, he continued to try.

How could his parent want to deal with a failure like him?

“Alex, seriously, are you okay?” Ryland’s asking him again, and he blinks and he sees that now everyone is definitely looking at him, even Lorenzo from his position in the front seat.

“Yeah, I’m good, why do you ask?” Alex babbles out, wet and sloppy sounding.

“Because you’ve got this thousand yard stare going while you’re crying.” Ash says, two fingers pressed to her eyebrows as if she’s annoyed by his emotions. And who would blame her? She did say he had weaponized sharing. He’s guessing that meant he went overboard with it. Which he can understand. But if he didn’t share it all, then how would they know?

Simple: they didn’t want to know.

“I’m fine.” he said, wiping at his face, “Just proud of you guys and kinda bummed about losing.”

“Wow, you’re really gonna cry over losing Blood Match?” Ryland says.

“Yes, because I believed in this team and thought we’d make it.”

“Well, we beat Steamin’ and his gang of robots, so that’s something we can definitely be proud of!” Ryland smiles, and Ash smiles at him. Alex’s heart breaks a little at the gesture. It could mean so many things, and Alex can tell that it’s passes the line of friendly.

“Sure.” Alex shrugs. Ryland frowns at him and sits back down.

“Dude, what’s really the matter?”

“Nothing,”  _ You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me. _ “I promise.” A forced smile on his end, and Ryland shrugs and goes back to his conversation.

The words keep ringing through his head.


End file.
